


gratulerer med dagen

by isakhoney



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, even thinks isak is like...the most beautiful person, isak is 18 and even 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakhoney/pseuds/isakhoney
Summary: wealthy boy even's family is hosting a reception for constitutional day. he meets beautiful and bashful isak, a waiter in traditional clothing. he takes him to his room, makes him sit on his lap





	gratulerer med dagen

**Author's Note:**

> so may 17th happened, and then this is a thing that happened. it's mostly a quickly written (porny) mess, but i hope you like it anyway! <3  
> 

Even knows how to please a crowd. He's handsome and charismatic and has this aura that makes everyone he meets want to get closer to him. He's talking to some of his father's colleagues, and he asks them about their children. They're just so happy to get the opportunity to go on and on about how great their offspring is. It soon turns into a subtle competition and Even wants to roll his eyes at how  _not_ subtle they actually are, but he just smiles and nods. 

He's so fucking  _bored_. 

"It was a pleasure talking to you. I hope Alicia does well in her exams, I'm sure she will," he says to one of them, shaking the man's hand. "Same goes for Erik. Very bright kids, both of them," he says to the the other. 

He makes his way through the crowd and sits at the bar where he's handed a glass of champagne.

"Even, hi!" He turns around and sighs internally, but smiles one of his usual bright smiles nonetheless. It's Lise, the daughter of some family friends who seems to have had a crush on him for the past couple of months. She's sweet, pretty. But just not what he's looking for at the moment.

"Hi, Lise!" he exclaims, as she hugs him. "How have you been?"

They start chatting for a bit and he does his best to stay engaged in the conversation.

"Excuse me, would you like an hors-d'oeuvre?" 

They're interrupted by...Even feels a quick and warm spark in the pit of his stomach as soon as he sees the waiter who just walked up to them. His full and soft looking golden curls, his smooth skin and the shape of his face, his nose and cheeks and his eyes. Gorgeous green eyes. Even tries not to stare for too long, but when Lise declines the offer, the boy turns to him. Their eyes meet, the plate of hors-d'oeuvres between them. Fuck, he's stunning. He's wearing a bunad, like all the other waiters, and some of the people who were invited to this reception. It stirs something inside him, Even can't quite tell what yet.

"I'll have one," he says, trying to sound as casual and polite as usual. Unaffected. Which he isn't - at all. 

The boy gives them a little nod, a 'It was pleasure serving you people' gesture, and he leaves.  _No, no, stay here._  

Lise keeps talking to him, about her plans for the summer, her parents' yacht, asks him if he'd like to join them and Even nods absently, her voice a mere background noise as multiple thoughts go through his mind, all of them about the beautiful boy he just met.

* * *

 

He downs the remainder of his glass of champagne as his eyes travel the room, trying to find the boy. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about him, but he can't seem to find him. He starts walking around the room. He tries not to make eye contact with anyone because he really doesn't want to waste time having another mindless conversation right now. He finds him in the entrance hall and he lets out a sigh of relief. He's not even facing him, but Even recognizes his hair, his frame. His  _ass_ , which he hadn't had the chance to look at earlier, but _fucking hell_ , he's not going to be able to forget about that too, now.  

He walks up to him, determined, and taps his shoulder gently, which startles him. The boy turns around quickly, almost dropping his plate. His eyes widen when he sees Even. 

"Sorry about that," Even says. 

The boy seems confused. "Do you need anything?" he asks. "Sir. I mean, Sir, do you need anything?" 

Even tries not to grin. God, he's adorable. "Please, don't call me that. I'm Even" 

"Even," the boy whispers, and he seems to ponder for a moment. "Do you need anything?" 

'You,' he thinks.  

"To drink or, eh, eat, I have these but I can - I can go see in the kitchen, there are many types of hors-d'oeuvres and -" 

Even shakes his head, an endeared smile on his lips. The boy is blushing.  _Blushing_. 

He leans forward. "Would you like to come upstairs with me?" he whispers into his ear. 

The boy's breath hitches. "W-why?" he asks. 

"To keep me company"

"I can't. I...the food, the people -" 

Even is facing him again, and his smile is reassuring. "They'll manage without you, I promise." He points at the staircase behind him. "Come and join me in five minutes, okay? Last door on the left."

The last thing Even saw was the internal dilemma in the boy's eyes. He unties his tie and takes off his shoes and jacket. He goes to his bathroom to splash a bit of water on his face. He's already feeling warm allover. His cock won't stop twitching and he hasn't even touched the boy yet. Hasn't even shaken his hand. But he was standing there with his perfect face and hair and wearing his bunad which fit him so perfectly and made him look like some sort of prince. 

He doesn't even know if he'll be coming at all. He seemed all nervous, so he's probably not going to come. Even will have to jerk himself off to the thought of his beautiful face and his rosy cheeks and his lips around his dick and - 

_Fuck._

Even sits on his bed, taking a deep breath, and looks at his watch. It's been seven minutes. Damnit. 

He really needs to release himself if he wants to go back downstairs and not seem frustrated. He reaches for his belt, but he hears a knock on the door, and he immediately starts grinning. He quickly stands up, but then reminds himself not to run to the door. He doesn't want to seem too desperate, even though, well, he totally fucking is.

The boy is looking down at the floor when he opens the door, but his head jolts up. "Hi," he says, voice a little high. 

"Hey, you came," he replies softly. 

"You asked me to." The boy starts chewing his bottom lip, looking anywhere but in his eyes. Even gestures for him to come in. 

He stands in the middle of his room, looking around. Even knows his room is pretty impressive, the size of a large apartment, all fancy furniture. He sees the boy toying with the hem of his bunad jacket. Even is reminded of how good he looks in these clothes, and it almost makes him feel dizzy.

"What's your name?"  

"Isak"

"Nice to meet you, Isak"

He brings his hand to his face, cupping his cheek. Isak leans into the touch until he seems to realize that he is, and he tilts his head straight upward. 

Even walks over to his bed and sits on it, but Isak does't move. "Come here," he says, trying to hide the desire in his voice. Isak makes a few steps toward him. "Come  _here_ ," Even repeats, giving his own thighs two little taps. 

Isak closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. Then, he's standing in front of Even. Even reaches for his hand, strokes it with his thumb. Isak looks down at where their hands are touching. "Sit here," Even says quietly, his other hand still resting on his thigh. "I really want you here, Isak" 

Isak squeezes his hand for a second, probably not meaning to, but he sits down on Even's lap, his left arm resting awkwardly against Even chest. Even tells him to put it around his neck, which he does. Even puts a hand on Isak's thigh, gently pushes him closer to him. 

"Look at me," he says, and there it is, that gorgeous face. "You're so gorgeous, Isak, you know that?" 

His hand travels from his thigh, and along his arm and shoulder Even rests it on the side of his face, cupping it. Isak's breathing is shaky, he can hear and feel it because of how close their faces are. Even runs his thumb across his bottom lip, delighted by how soft it is. Isak darts out his tongue a little, the movement seems automatic. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't," Even whispers, and he slowly slides his thumb into Isak's mouth. Isak lets him, a soft whimper escaping his throat when Even's whole thumb is in his mouth. He starts sucking, gently, like he can't help it. He sucks and sucks like he _has_ to and he closes his eyes, holding onto Even's shoulder more tightly. 

"Wait," Even groans, and Isak immediately opens his eyes. Even takes his thumb out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Isak says quickly.

"Please don't be," Even replies. 

Even brings two fingers to Isak's mouth, caressing it. He gently pushes them past his lips. Isak simply lets him, mouth relaxing and salivating as Even's fingers are buried inside of it. He starts sucking again, and fuck, Even hears him  _moan_ , like he's getting turned on just by sucking his fingers. Even spreads his fingers, one on each side of Isak's tongue. Isak whimpers a little in protest, but keeps licking and sucking anyway. Even leans in and he starts kissing along his jaw, and Isak is almost startled, but his mouth never leaves his fingers. It's so warm and soft and wet and Even can't help but imagine the sensation around his dick, the licks and the suction. He's almost fully hard in his designer pants. He wants to cup himself, but he can't with Isak sitting on him.

He gives a small thrust against Isak's thigh. "Can you feel it?" he asks, almost panting. 

Isak squeals, Even's fingers slowly slide out of his mouth. It leaves a wet trail from his chin and down his neck. Isak's lips are flushed pink and wet. "Can you?" Even asks again. 

Isak starts nodding. He turns his head and their eyes meet, Isak's pupils dilated. The air feels warm and heavy between them as they breathe together, until Even can't help but hold the side of Isak's head and crash his lips against his. He's sucking on his bottom lip, starts licking into his mouth, and  _god_ , Isak sucks his tongue for a few seconds, moaning again. They make out slowly and deeply, Even's arm around his waist, keeping him as close to him as possible.

Isak is the one who breaks the kiss, panting against Even's lips.

"I've never done this before," he whispers. He looks into Even's eyes, and then down again.

"It's okay," Even says, in a way that's meant to make Isak _feel_ like it is. "It's okay," he repeats. He kisses him again, just as passionately. Even can feel Isak's ass on his thigh as Isak rocks on his lap. He just wants to squeeze it, knead the flesh with his hands. 

"Stand up, please" he breathes out, breaking the kiss. Isak seems lost for a second, but he does. 

"Would you like something to drink?" he asks Isak, as he walks toward his minibar. "Sparkling wine?" 

Isak blinks and shakes his head. "Do you have beer?" he asks. 

"I do." Even grabs a bottle of beer. "Can you take off your pants, Isak?" 

Isak nods. His hands are trembling as he tries to unbutton his pants, and Even sighs at the sight. He puts the beer on the table next to the minibar, and walks up to him. He reaches for his chin, tilts it up gently. "Hey," he whispers. 

"Hey"

"Are you nervous?" 

Isak turns his head to the side, and after a while he nods. 

"Do you want to do this?"

Isak nods again. 

Even kisses him, just his lips against his. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? I want to make you feel good, I want us to feel good, together"

Isak breathes out a barely audible whimper. He nods again, his mouth stroking Even's when he does. 

Even starts kissing his neck, chaste kisses all over his skin to reassure him. He feels Isak shiver under his lips as he attempts to unbutton his pants again.

Even takes the cold beer from the table and goes to sit back on his bed. When Isak has taken off his pants, he stands in front of him, the top of his bunad still on. He's wearing burgundy boxer briefs, Even can see the shape of his hard dick. There's a wet stain from where it's leaking at the tip. 

"Baby," he breathes out. "Come here" 

Isak walks towards him, and he's about to sit on his lap in the same position as before, but Even shakes his head. "Straddle me," he says. 

Isak holds onto Even's shoulder as he kneels on the bed, one leg on each side of Even. He sits on his lap. Even kisses him again, runs a hand through his hair. It's just as soft as he imagined between his fingers. Isak wraps his arms around his neck, and Even can feel him breathe through his nose. They kiss for a while, kisses that go from lazy to passionate, mouths open as they taste each other. 

Isak squeals into his mouth when Even spreads his legs, and Isak almost loses his balance as his ass hangs between Even's thighs. He tightens his grip around his neck. 

"Can you lean back for me?" 

"But-"

"You can hold on to my knees, baby." He places his hand on the small of Isak's back. "I've got you, I promise."

Isak nods and he does, tentatively. Unwrapping his arms from around Even's neck one by one, placing each of his hands behind himself as he leans back, one on each of Even's knees. Even can't help it, once he feels Isak's hands holding onto his knees firmly enough, his hand leaves his back and he runs up and down Isak's beautiful thigh. He's mesmerized by the flesh there as he squeezes it gently. He strokes Isak's inner thigh with his fingers, and the skin is so soft there. His hand goes up to Isak's groin, between his legs, but it just ghosts over the area. Isak looks down, lips parted. 

"Can I?" Even asks. Isak nods. 

He gently cups Isak, traces Isak's cock through his briefs with the tip of his fingers. He draws a few circles on the wet area, against his tip. Isak whimpers at the touch.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?" Even asks, thinking of what the boy had said previously.  _I've never done this before_. 

"No," Isak moans out.

"Do you like this?" he then asks, as he keeps rubbing circles over the clothed head of his cock.

Isak takes in a deep breath, says "Yes" as he exhales.

Even remembers the cold beer he's holding in his hand, and why he brought it with him when he sat down on the bed. He starts tracing a line with it along Isak's thighs, up and up until he's running the bottom of the bottle along Isak's cock. Isak's mouth opens a little wider, and he squeezes Even's knees. Even places the side of the bottle against his tip and he feels Isak tremble, his thighs squeezing around him. "Oh god," he whimpers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

With his other hand, Even reaches inside Isak's boxers. He wraps his fingers around his cock and takes it out. It's so gorgeous looking, so wet at the tip, a little bead of precome running down the underside of his head. Even catches it with his thumb, softly rubbing that area. He places the bottle of beer against his length and he can see the shivers on Isak's thighs. Isak closes his eyes, taking deep breaths, brows furrowed. 

"What are you thinking?"

"Cold"

"Good?"

Isak nods, eyes still closed. 

Even holds the bottle there, and he starts circling Isak's cock with it. He collects a drop of precome with the tip of the bottle. Isak opens his eyes as the bottle leaves his cock and Even brings it to his lips, licks off the precome. Isak watches him, eyes glued to Even's mouth as Even sucks the neck of the bottle into his mouth, his plump lips wrapped around it. He very well knows what this looks like, and he hears Isak swallow.

"I'm sorry, this is yours."

"It's okay," Isak replies as Even brings the beer to Isak's lips this time. He lifts the bottle, lets him take a sip. Even can see his Adam's apple move up and down his throat, and the shape of his jaw. He's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. When Even carefully moves the bottle away from Isak's lips, a drop of beer is about to run down his chin, but Isak darts out his tongue and licks it. 

"You don't want it to mess up this precious bunad, hmm?" 

"It's not mine," Isak says. He looks into Even's eyes. Well, fuck. Those eyes. "They asked us to wear one, gave...gave them to us." 

"It fits you perfectly," Even whispers, lowering his gaze and placing a hand on the golden and black stripped waistcoat. "Honestly, you look amazing in it," he says, looking up to meet Isak's eyes again, trying to convey just how much he means it. Isak blushes, his face already a little rosy from being so aroused, but Even notices how his cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink. He's so sexy and adorable, it makes his own dick twitch in his pants. 

"You look really good, too," Isak replies. "Really...handsome."

Isak then bites the inside of his cheeks, his arms a little shaky, as he tries to remain steady. "My arms..." he says. "Can I-" 

'Oh' _,_ Even thinks. "Yes, sure, sure. Come here, baby," he says. 

Isak lets go of each of his knees and almost falls against his chest, arms around him, face buried into the crook of his neck. Even wraps an arm around him, closes his legs so Isak can sit more comfortably. "I've got you," he whispers, breathing in the smell of his hair.

"I've got you," he repeats, and Isak's grip around him tightens as he manages to put the bottle of beer on floor. A part of Even wants to keep holding him like this, close to him. He wants to give him his touch and his affection. There's something about the way breathes against his skin, the way he's wrapped around him and not letting go. It makes him think that this is something the younger boy really needed - to be touched. 

Even shivers when the boy starts kissing his neck, licking and sucking and grazing the skin. "I want you," he says, sounding both sheepish and wanton and Even wonders how that's possible. 

Even places his hands on Isak's thighs, gently kneading the flesh. "You have me," Even replies. And fuck, he does, he absolutely does. 

His hands slide up to his hips and he squeezes them. He slips the tip of his fingers past the waistband of Isak's briefs, runs them over to the place right above Isak's ass. Isak sucks on his neck as Even's hands dip lower. He doesn't fully have access to Isak's ass, because of the way he's sitting on his lap, so he tells him "Lift". Isak does, standing a little straighter on his knees. Even almost immediately covers his bare ass with his hands and he squeezes.

"Your ass is amazing," he groans, squeezing again. A little moan escapes the back of Isak's throat. "Beautiful"

He tilts his head up, and Isak is the one kissing him this time, full of desire. When Even slowly runs two of his long fingers between his cheeks, but not fully pressing against the skin of his crack, Isak squeals into his mouth.

"I'll kiss you there later," Even says against his mouth, his fingers gently rubbing up and down Isak's crack, stoping at the puckered skin of his hole to rub circles on it, going from pressing against it to barely touching. 

"Stop," Isak whines, hiding his face into his shoulder and Even's hand immediately goes still. He's about to take out his hands from under his briefs and whisper a dozen apologies, but Isak quickly adds "Stop teasing me", turning his head to the side and resting his cheek against Even's shoulder. 

"I'm not teasing you," Even whispers, his fingers back between Isak's ass cheeks, and Isak lifts his head slowly. 

Their eyes meet, and Even gives him a little smile. It's barely noticeable but that emerged from his heart. "I'm not teasing you," he repeats, capturing Isak's lips. He touches his hole as he licks into Isak's mouth. "I really wanna eat you out"

Isak rocks back against his fingers, arching his back. When Even grabs his ass one last time and removes his hands from it, Isak whines. 

"Stand up, baby, I'm gonna take off your clothes."

Isak unwraps his arms from around his neck and stands up, legs a little shaky. The wet stain on his boxers has spread. 

Even starts by removing Isak's jacket slowly, and after that he unbuttons his waistcoat. Isak's eyes never leave his hands, and he watches him with intent. When Even is done removing the white shirt  underneath, he takes a step back to just look at him. He looked amazing with the bunad on, but he looks even better without it.

"God, you look so good," he breathes out, and Isak's blush spreads to his chest, his nipples a little erect without even being touched. He reaches for them, strokes them with his thumbs, feels them harden some more. Isak opens his mouth a little. 

"Can I..."

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can you take off your..." He looks up and down Even's body, his fully clothed body, and Even gets it. 

'God, yes, of course I'm going to take my clothes off,' he thinks.

He reaches for the buttons of his shirt, but Isak is quick to put a hand over his. "Wait," he says, and Even gets it once again, removes his hand from under his.

It makes him melt on the inside a little, Isak taking charge like this. Not only because it's sexy, but because he loves the idea of Isak feeling like he gets to have a say in this, like he can participate. Feeling confident enough to make the first move. Even wants him to feel this way. 

Isak starts unbuttoning Even's shirt and Even lets him take it off, gives him a reassuring smile when their eyes meet. Isak then reaches for his belt and he starts unbuckling it. When he's done unzipping it, Isak starts stripping his pants off and he...slowly kneels down in front of him. It takes Even aback because he had every intention of making Isak lie down on his bed and suck  _him_ off just now. However, it's not like he's going to protest or anything and  _oh_ , when he looks down, Isak's face is right in front of his clothed cock. It's a sight that makes a wave of arousal spread through him. 

"Isak," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

"I've never" 

"I know, I know, it's okay"

"So if I'm not...really good at this," he continues, as he grabs the waistband of Even's briefs and starts to slide them down his legs. "Then I'm sorry," he finally whispers, his lips brushing against the wet head of Even's cock. 

'That's impossible', Even thinks, and wants to say it out loud. But he feels like he'd choke on any words that would come out of his mouth as Isak wraps his lips around him, and starts sucking on the head. 

"Fuck, Isak," he groans. Isak takes him further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, creating a delicious and steady suction. He remembers how his mouth felt around his fingers earlier, but it doesn't even begin to compare to this. Even wants to close his eyes and throw his head back, but he reminds himself to keep his eyes on Isak. _F_ _uck_ , he looks so fucking hot, his eyes closed and Even can  _feel_ him moan around his cock. 

Isak is reaching for his own cock, his hand in his briefs. He starts clumsily stroking himself, a little uncoordinated from bobbing his head up and down at a different speed. He moans louder around him. 

"God, baby, you're so good at this" 

Isak sucks harder when he hears the words, swallowing him deeper until Even's cock touches the back of his throat. He start chocking, his cock popping out of his mouth. His eyes are watering and his lips parted as he coughs a little and catches his breath, a bit of spit on his chin.

Even strokes his hair. "Calm down, gorgeous, slowly," he says, trying to calm down himself. 

But Isak's hand is stroking his own cock quicker. Even can see the tip peaking out, can see the precome leaking out of his slit. Isak grabs Even's cock, licks one fat strip underneath it, and swallows him down again. He sucks and swirls his tongue around him and Even can feel his teeth at some point, but he doesn't even mind. He doesn't care about anything right now as long as Isak's mouth is on him. Isak wraps an arm around his leg. He tries to steady himself as he blows Even and jerks himself off. 

Even tugs at his own balls, plays with them a little. Isak seems to notice, because his mouth leaves his cock and he watches Even's hand. He holds Even's cock, lifts it up. Even can feel Isak's tongue against his hand as he starts lapping at his balls. God, that feels so good, so so good. And the sight, the  _sight_. 

Isak swallows each of his balls into his mouth, sucks on them. Even can tell that it's the first time he's doing this. Each of his gestures start out so  _tentative_ , but Even sees him grow a little more confident, a little more bold. It's one of the sexiest things Even's ever witnessed, and he feels like he's about to shoot. Actually, he  _is_ about to shoot. 

"Isak, I'm gonna -" 

Instead of seeing it as a warning to move away, Isak  puts his mouth back around his dick. He swallows around it as Even starts to come. His thighs go rigid as his strong orgasm travels through him in waves, a groan escaping the back of his throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." It feels so fucking good and satisfying, the release of tension in his belly and his groin. He feels so warm all over. 

Isak keep swallowing even after there's no more come spurting from his cock, and he seems so pleased to do it. Isak stopped touching himself, his full attention on Even. Even's cock soon feels too sensitive for Isak's mouth to stay on it. He places both of his hands on each side of his head, strokes the skin behind Isak's ears. Isak leans into the touch, head tilting from side to side. 

"That's enough, baby" he says, still catching his breath. He can hear Isak whine as he pulls his mouth off of him, his lips all plump. He seems dazed for a second, but then Even sees him look down at his own very hard cock. Isak grabs it with a trembling hand and starts jerking himself off again, seeming desperate to come now.

"Wait, wait," Even says as he kneels in front of him. He grabs his wrists to stop him and wraps his own hand around him instead. He pushes him on the chest gently, a request for Isak to lie down, which he does. Even's head is quickly between Isak's legs as he takes his cock into his mouth.  

Isak tries to remain as quiet as possible, Even can hear his almost erratic breathing. But he quickly turns into a moaning and whimpering mess. Thank fucking god for thick walls and the hundreds of guest downstairs, because Isak  screams when Even manages to take him whole, deep-throating him. He sucks and sucks, his chin pressing against Isak's balls. Isak tries to warn him. His fingers grabbing fistfuls of his hair and gently trying to push him off. Even only keeps blowing him, lips wrapped tightly around him as his head quickly goes up and down.

Isak lets out a weak sob as he starts coming into his Even's mouth. Even feels his thighs pressed against each side of his head as he swallows. He absolutely loves the feeling. The thought of having his head between Isak's legs. The orgasm he's just given him being so strong that Isak simply can't help but hold his head tight between his beautiful thighs. 

He soon feels Isak's thighs loosening their grips. He feels them trembling as he kisses the sensitive head of his cock one last time. He kneels between them, stroking them as he watches Isak recover from his orgasm. His eyes and mouth are half-open, his cheeks rosy, his gorgeous cock lying flat on his stomach, still wet from his spit and a little red from arousal. 

This wasn't what Even had in mind. He thought he'd have Isak lying in the middle of his king size bed, on his Sferra sheets. Instead, there he is, on the floor of his room. But it feels special, somehow, because he's never had someone orgasm on his floor, it's sort of like an inauguration of...Even doesn't quite know yet. But 'something', he thinks. Hopes. 

His hands travel all over Isak's chest. He reaches for his hand, holding it as he begins to stand up, and Isak follows his leads. They face each other and Isak smiles at him, and he's  _glowing_. "Hey"

Even kisses him. "Hey, gorgeous," Even replies against his mouth. He can feel Isak still smiling into the kiss.

"Go lie down on the bed, on your stomach," he instructs tenderly. Isak does, little to no hesitation in his steps. 

Even wishes he could take a picture of what he's currently looking at. Isak lying on his stomach on his bed, fully naked. Head turned toward him, eyes looking into his. It's almost breath-taking, this view. Even knows his room is impressive looking, but right now he feels like he's looking at art. 

When he kneels next to him on the bed, he gently taps his legs. "Spread" 

He's then lying down between Isak's legs. His face right in front of his ass. When he spreads his cheeks and breathes him in, he smells musky and like the fresh body wash he had smelled earlier on him. He can tell Isak has showered not long ago. Probably right before he got to his place for the reception.

Even gently strokes between his cheeks like he had previously, but now he gets to  _see._ His perfect perfect pinkish hole and the soft blond hair. 

"I love touching you here" he says. His cheek rests on his ass as runs his fingers over his rim. "Do you mind if I taste you?" 

He looks up and Isak is shaking his head.  "No" 

Even spreads his cheeks a little wider, exposing him completely. He presses his tongue flat as he licks along his crack. He keeps licking a few time, then he starts properly kissing his rim, with his lips and tongue. He sucks at the puckered skin. Isak writhes under him, but Even holds onto his ass firmly, his mouth never leaving him. 

"Oh god, oh god," Isak chants as Even eats him out. 

It turns him on, having his face against his ass, tasting him. Hearing the sounds Isak makes as he does. He rubs his aching cock against the sheet.  

He lifts his head up, just to look at his now slick hole. He lets a drop of saliva drop right above it. Isak's hole catches it as it clenches. Watching it clenching and relaxing is turning him on even more. "You're so perfect," he moans, his mouth back against his ass.

"I really want to fuck you," he says against it. 

"Please," Isak whimpers. 

"Isak..." Even sighs, warm air traveling from his mouth to Isak's asshole. 

He places one last kiss against it. He crawls up and lies next Isak. 

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything," he says gently, running a hand through his hair. "I only want to do this if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

Even notices the smile in his eyes. It's all he wanted to see at this moment, really. He leans in and kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back, baby"

He goes to his bathroom to take a condom and some lube. When he glances at himself in the mirror, he notices that his hair is a fucking mess. He  _look_ s like he's about to get laid again, and he can't help but smile at himself. 

"I'm gonna prep you first with my fingers," he says, running a hand up and down his back. Isak nods. 

"Can you get on your hands and knees, baby?"

Isak does, and Even slicks up his fingers with some lube. He also puts some against Isak's hole. 

"Since this is your first time doing this, it might feel strange at first, so just tell me if -" 

"This isn't my first time," Isak interrupts. "I mean, with someone else, yes, but...I've done it, with my fingers"

Even pictures Isak, his own fingers inside him, fingering himself. "Fuck, Isak" 

Isak smiles at him. "But I'll let you know"

Even starts by rubbing his slick hole, and he slowly starts pushing one finger, lets him adjust. God, he's so fucking tight. He adds more lube on his second fingers, pushes that one in as well. 

He can hear Isak panting, can feel him trying not to clench around his fingers. He runs a soothing hand all over his lower back. "You're doing so well, baby, so well" 

Even twists his fingers around, searches for his prostate. When he can feel it under the tip of his fingers, he starts rubbing it. 

"Even, oh god," Isak whines. "That's -"  

He arcs his back, spreading his legs further, forearms now flat against the bed, face pressed into a pillow.

Even leans in and starts licking around his fingers. He tries to get him to relax and to soothe his rim as he begins to spread his fingers, scissoring them inside Isak. He keeps licking as he begins to fuck him with his fingers. When he feels like Isak's relaxed around him enough, he adds a third finger. He still rests his tongue flat around his rim, but makes sure he doesn't neglect Isak's prostate.  

"I'm gonna get inside you now, baby," he say, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Is that good?"

Isak nods. He slowly takes out his fingers, Isak's hole looking even more pink now. He laps over it. 

"Turn around, I want to see you when I get inside you."

Isak does. Even begins to unwrap the condom, but Isak sits straight up and takes it from him. "Let me put it on you"

Even nods. "Okay," he breathes out, leans in and quickly steals a kiss from Isak.  

"You have to press the tip," he says.

Isak looks up and raises his eyebrows, a smile on his face. "I know how condoms work, Even" 

"You do?" Even asks teasingly, also raising an eyebrow. 

"Mmhm." He presses the tip of the condom. "I've done my research" 

"Good boy," Even teases, and Isak laughs a little. Even immediately thinks that he wants to hear that sound again. He wants to see and hear Isak laugh. He likes the boy already - he really, really likes him. 

Isak begins to slowly unroll the condom over his cock and Even grows a little more serious, because  _fuck,_ Isak's fingers on his dick. Isak wraps them around it, holding his cock as he leans back on the bed, not letting go as he spreads his legs. 

Even groans and he pushes Isak's thighs back, exposing his ass. He presses two fingers inside, making sure he's still relaxed enough. He is, Even can tell, as he spreads his fingers, leaving them just like that inside his hole. He bats Isak's hand away from his cock and starts lubing it up.  

He's lying on top of Isak, his forehead against his. He starts prodding his hole with the head of his cock. As it begins to slide in, he sees Isak wince a little, and he plants kisses all over his face. "You're doing so well, baby, you feel so good." He sinks deeper into him when he feels him relax some more. Isak is so tight around him. Even almost can't believe how good his hole feels around his dick, how perfect. 

"Even," Isak moans, a high-pitched moan. 

"I know, baby, I know." Even kisses his forehead, then his lips. "Let me know when you're ready for me to move, okay?" 

Isak nods, and he opens his mouth against his. He starts kissing him deeply. Isak wraps his arms around his neck, holding him close. They stay like this for about two minutes, simply making out, Even deep inside him as Isak begins to adjusts. 

"You can..." Isak says, arching up a little. 

 Even pulls out slowly, fucks back into the warm and wet tightness of his hole. 

Isak's mouth hangs open as Even fucks him at a steady rhythm, letting out a moan every time he slides back into him, his cock rubbing over his prostate each time. 

"Yes, yes, please" 

"What do you want, Isak?"

Isak squeezes his eyes shut as Even slams into him this time, hips hitting his ass. 

"Like this," Isak chokes out. "Just like this, harder" 

Even begins to fuck him harder and faster. Isak spreads his legs wider, his head thrown back. Even begins to kiss his neck, trying to lick and suck at the skin. It's a mess, and he's mostly just breathing against his neck, mumbling praises about how good and perfect and hot and amazing he feels, and is. 

"Fuck me, fuck me," Isak whimpers. "Fuck me" 

Even does, constantly going from really fast and hard to fast and hard to more slow and gentle, then back to really fast and hard. Isak never stops moaning and begging him to keep fucking him.  

He feels his orgasm building up in his balls. He increases his pace, Isak grinding and clenching and moaning into his ears, until he goes still inside Isak, hips pressed against his ass as he starts to come, letting out a hoarse moan.

"Fuuuuuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck"_

He remains balls deep inside Isak's ass. He's just making the most out of this moment, feeling himself pulsate and being sheltered by the delicious heat and pressure. His orgasm doesn't seem to stop as Isak rhythmically clenches around him. 

"Don't leave," Isak chokes out, sounding needy and desperate. 

"I'm not." Even kisses his neck and his jaw and his mouth, and his hand reaches down to grab Isak's aching and leaking cock. "I'm not leaving," he says. Isak is so wet at the tip and Even carefully fists him, rubs the head with his palm, wetness all over his hand when he starts jerking him off. Isak is crying into his mouth, clenching harder around him, the walls of his hole pressing around him, probably stimulating his prostate. He tries to fuck into Even's hand, but he's a complete uncoordinated mess.

"Come for me, baby, come for me, come on"

Isak sucks around Even's tongue as he begins to shoot between their stomach, tensing up and choking out a sob, clenching so hard around Even. Fuck, it's painful now, but Even doesn't pull out, keeps running his fist up and down Isak's cock, as he rides out his orgasm.

When he opens his eyes, Isak is starring at his face. There are fresh tears in his eyes. "Isak, baby..." he whispers, pressing his forehead against his, brushing his lips against Isak's. "Are you okay?"

Isak quickly nod. "I've never..."Even can feel his brows furrow. "I've never been with a boy, and you just -" he exhales shakily. "You just made it so easy, and so good. So so good"

And god, Even's heart is freaking _aching_ now. He wants to wrap the boy in his arms and cover him with his sheets. Shelter him and not let him go 

He's brought back to reality when he hears his phone buzzing, the sound of an incoming call. Well,  _shit._  He remembers the actual reception his family is hosting. He quickly kisses Isak's lips. "Be right back," he whispers against them. 

It's his mother on the other line, asking him where he is. She tells him that Lise's parents want to meet him, that some associate of his uncle wants to discuss something him. Even sighs. He looks at Isak, beautiful Isak lying on his side on his bed. He's still steadily catching his breath as he watches Even, come all over his belly. He's not leaving him, no way. 

"Mom," he whispers, trying to make himself sound weak. "I'm not feeling too well, tell everyone I'm sorry and that...I send my best regards...and that I hope to talk to them soon" 

He sees Isak smile at him. Gorgeous and lazy smile, and he smiles back at him. "No, no mom...you don't need to send the doctor...I'll be fine" 

Isak giggles this time, and Even raises his eyebrows, covers his phone with his hand and shushes him quietly, trying not to laugh himself. Isak covers his mouth with his fingers.

When the call ends, he goes to the bathroom to throw away his condom and wash his hands. When he looks at himself in the mirror now, his hair is an even bigger mess, his cheeks all red, traces of Isak's fingers on his shoulders from when he held onto to him tight. He smiles at himself. 

He's back on his bed with a dampened cloth and he begins to clean off Isak. He pushes his legs back, folding him. 

"What are you doing?" Isak asks, peaceful. 

"I'm going to eat you out some more," Even says. He presses his lips to his pink and slightly swollen rim, licks it slowly. "Do you know how pretty you are down there?" he asks against his ass. He hears Isak moan in the back of his throat. He eats him out for ten whole minutes. He stops now and then to blow air on his rim, to stroke it with the tip of his finger, watching it clench every time he does. 

Isak sounds wrecked when he buries his face into his ass one last time, spreading his cheeks wide and licking him thoroughly. He licks up his balls and his cock, and goes to lie next to him, on his side. 

He watches Isak recover as he rests on his back. Even traces a line up and down the middle of his chest. Isak then turns around, and they face each other. This isn't the first time Even has thought he looked perfect in the last couple of hours, but he really, really does look perfect. Even puts his fingers behind his ear, gently scratches the skin there. Isak sighs contentedly. 

"I am so getting fired," he says. He laughs a little. 

"No way, I'll put in a good word for you, say how you saved me when I was about to faint. They'll have to give you an honorary prize, name you employee of the month," Even replies.

"Shut up," Isak says, barely pushing his shoulder. 

"Worst case scenario, if you do lose your job, I can just become your sugar daddy" 

Isak gasps. "Oh my god." He pushes against his shoulder harder this time. He turns around, pretends to sulk, but Even shifts forward and wraps an arm around his waist, rests his chin on Isak's shoulder. Isak places his hand on top of Even's, interlacing their fingers. Even kisses his shoulder, inhaling deep. 

"Stay the night?" he asks into the crook of his neck. Isak nods. 

Isak spends the night in Even's bed, in his arms. After getting to know each other's bodies for the past hours, they spend the following ones getting to know each other's mind, and heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you liked it <333


End file.
